Girl Meets World of Pretend
by Fangirling08
Summary: Based off of the movie "The Truman Show." Maya, Riley and Riley's Family are on a television show that airs all over the world every our of everyday. The only thing is, they don't know that they are being filmed. The world around them is just a prop. How can Maya and Riley meet the world, if all they know is pretend?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THE TRUMAN SHOW. I OWN ONLY THE STORY**

_August 18, 2001_

"WE NEED AN IDEA, AND WE NEED ONE NOW."

Edward Ingrid said angrily as he smashed his fist to the table.

His employees jolted, startled by the sudden noise.

"We need a reality show. Something real, something true." He gritted through his teeth.

It was a quiet day in New York City. It was mid- August and the weather was beautiful. Paul Smith stared out the window thoughtfully. He was in another world. This meeting bored him to death. He saw a couple walking down the streets of Manhattan hand in hand. The woman was pregnant and had long auburn hair. The man had curly hair and was smiling goofily.

"I've got it." Paul whispered.

"Something to add Smith? You have been staring out that window for so long, I reckon you don't even know what we are talking about." Edward fumed.

"No sir." Paul started. "I have a television break through. Picture this..." He made a hand motion in the air. Edward rolled his eyes. "We follow the life of a family who has just had their first child. But, everyone in the world will be an extra. It will be a world wide project. We will stream it all live on international television." Paul finished smiling.

Edward sat in his chair and was dumbfounded.

"That... That's actually a pretty wonderful idea."

Paul smiled in appreciation.

"We start in late September." Edward announced. "Now... We just need a couple that is expecting a first born in October."

Paul smiled. He knew just who to ask.

_*Fast forward to October 14, 2001*_

"Welcome to the world Riley." Cory Matthews smiled. His wife Topanga kissed the newborn gently.

They felt like the world was watching their beautiful first born daughter see the world for the first time. Little did they know... The world was doing just that.


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY.

Maya Hart was always an interesting child. She would walk around the streets of Manhattan as young as seven years old, all by herself. She would terrorize the shopkeepers with her constant shenanigans. They would tell at her that they would call her mother, but she shrugged it off easily. She was a troublemaker for sure, and everyone knew it. The only thing that kept her in check was her best friend Riley Matthews.

Riley Matthews was beautiful. She was nice, and a bit of a goody two shoes. But who could blame her? Her father, Cory Matthews was her history teacher. Her mother Topanga was a lawyer. She was quirky and academic. Her best friend in the entire world was Maya. She was her first friend ever. You could say the two girls were complete opposites. Right down to the hair color. They were like puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

But, they were not in on the secret that everyone else on earth knew. They were staged to become friends. Maya's family could not afford to be cast in the world-wide television show. Maya was the only one in the entire world who other than the Matthews, was not an actor in the Matthews' Show.

The television show took off quite rapidly. Within hours of airing, the entire world was watching.

The poor Matthews family was living in a plastic world, nothing they knew was real.

Even Maya and Riley's best friends were in on the plan. They were actors, but developed a real connection with the girls.

Farkle was also a very interesting child. His real name was Corey, but he went by Farkle for the show. He was a genius. He knew every answer to every question and enjoyed learning very much. He grew fond on Maya and Riley, you could even say he was in love with them. He wished he could tell them the truth. He really did.

Lucas was cast to be the new kid from Texas. His real name was Peyton. He went by Lucas for the show though. He went on adventures with Maya, Riley and Farkle. He wished that it was real. He was also cast to fall in love with Riley. They were to be in love, and then Lucas would leave her eventually. Lucas didn't like this very much at all. He developed real feelings for Riley. To break her heart, he would have to break his own.

It was a cool fall day in New York City. The cameras were rolling, the extras were flooding the streets.

"Places everyone." Paul said into his headset.

A chorus of "copy that." Was heard from multiple headsets around the city.

"Action." He whispered.

That was Farkle's cue. He hated this.

"Farkle!" He buzzed the intercom.

"And Lucas." Lucas sighed.

Farkle let go of the buzzer.

"Come on up!" They heard Riley and Maya's voices. They were the only thing that was real to them in this world.

A few moments later, they knocked on the door. Riley opened it.

"Hey Farkle! Lucas, hello." She said in her "grown up" voice.

The world quickly fell in love with Riley Matthews. She was just a likable person. She was hilarious unintentionally. She was adorable and innocent for her age.

Maya was a different story. The world didn't accept her as much. There wasn't much the producers could do. They couldn't fire her. She didn't know what was going on behind the scenes. They let the matter rest for a while, and Maya really grew on everyone eventually.

The real scene stealer was Auggie. Auggie was easily the most adorable five year old in the world. He was very smart and witty. He was innocent and talented. He stole the show, even from Riley sometimes.

"Ready to go?" Lucas asked timidly.

"Yeah!" Riley said happily. Ever since Lucas had said that his moment would be his moment, she couldn't stop smiling.

The thing that was concealed from her was that Lucas was payed to say that. If she knew, her heart would break.

"Take on the world honey!" Cory yelled after her.

If only her world were real.

The four friends walked out the door and across the street onto the subway.

The extras loved their jobs. They enjoyed being hands on with the celebrities of the world. They often gawked at Riley and Maya. They couldn't believe how close they were to them.

They arrived at the school John Quincy Adams Middle School. Riley froze. The world practically gasped. Missy Bradford.

Riley wasn't one to hate people. But Missy? She was an exception. Missy was hard NOT to hate. She was stuck up, arrogant, prissy, and the thing that really made Riley angry was that Missy liked Lucas.

Missy was an actress. She really wasn't a nasty person. Peyton and Corey were even friends with her. Her real name was Olivia. She was a lovely girl and a wonderful actress. She was enjoyable to be around and very funny.

"Missy." Maya spat.

"Mia! Nice to see you!" Missy said.

"It's Maya. And it's never a pleasure." Maya shot back.

"Riley!" Missy exclaimed.

"Yes?" Riley groaned.

She would never admit it, but Missy scared her. She was very intimidating.

"That outfit... Is so so so last year." Missy spat.

She turned to Lucas.

"Lucas. You are looking hotter than ever. I might move to Texas just to see guys like you."

Lucas looked around uncomfortably.

Riley looked down.

Olivia was upset on the inside, but she had to keep on her Missy mask for a little while longer.

"And Farkle... You're still a loser." She said with venom. Even Farkle couldn't put on a nice spin on this.

The four friends walked away in shame. Peyton looked back at Olivia and smiled sadly. She waved a little.

They didn't know how long they could keep this from Riley and Maya.

IM REALLY SORRY IF THE DOUBLE NAMES ARE CONFUSING... BUT I THINK IT WILL MAKE SENSE FOR THE MOST PART.


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY

"Paul! I can't do this anymore!" Peyton yelled. "I can't fall in love with Riley and and then just break her heart!"

"Well, Peyton I am terribly sorry, but this is reality television. And running away and marrying your first love is not reality."

"I can't do it. I won't do it."

"You will do as I say!" Paul yelled. "Besides, it's not like the feelings are real. They are staged. You feel nothing."

Peyton looked down sadly.

"I do feel something." He whispered.

"You wouldn't know how to feel. You are an actor in a fake world. You're ungallant and deficient. You are just a boy." Paul spat.

Peyton stormed out of the workroom.

"Sir." Corey said timidly. "I feel too."

"You cannot possibly feel Corey! There isn't an option for feelings."

"But you said that you wanted this show to be real. To be true. Feelings are real. They are the only thing I know for sure that are real in this world." Corey sighed.

"Corey. Enough. You cannot fall for Maya. It isn't in the script." Paul yelled exasperated.

"Well maybe, I don't want to be in the script then." Corey gritted through his teeth.

Corey was never one to be confrontational. He was a clam 13 year old boy, who kept to himself mostly. His only real friends were Peyton and Olivia. He was frustrated that he had a staged friendship with two girls whom he loved so much.

He left the room quietly.

Olivia waited before saying something.

"Mr. Smith. I sort of see where they are coming from." She started.

"ENOUGH OLIVIA!" He roared.

"I don't remember when you became so despicable." She whispered before running out of the room.

Paul sighed. He realized he became like his late old boss, Edward. Obsessed. But, there wasn't anything he could do. The world wanted what the world wanted.

"Olivia! It okay!" Corey cooed.

"We can't be real people!" She cried. "I won't ever have a friendship with Maya and Riley. You guys are lucky, you have friends in the plastic world."

"I would hardly call it that." Peyton said as he paced around the break room.

They all say quietly. Their headsets beeped.

Paul's voice came across all the extras in New York City.

"Maya and Riley are going to the movies. Build the set as quick as possible. Extras go to stage 3 and wait for action. Peyton, Corey, and Olivia. My office now."

The three friends sighed and walked to Paul's office. When they arrived Peyton threw the door open.

"What?" He said impatiently.

"Peyton. Talk to me with respect please. I am your boss. Not the other way around."

"How can we be puppets to you, good old pal?" Peyton asked sarcastically.

"You. Are going to ask Riley out on a date to the movies."

Peyton's heart fluttered.

"And you will kiss her and ask her to be her girlfriend."

Peyton nodded.

"Corey. You will go with Maya. It will be a double date."

"Sir. Maya doesn't like Farkle." Corey added sadly.

"No. She doesn't like you." Paul said with venom.

It hit Corey like a ton of bricks. Maya didn't know Corey. The only side if him she knew was the side she didn't like.

"Don't tell him that!" Olivia shrieked. She hugged Corey who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Suck it up kid. It's business." Paul said offhandedly.

It took all of Peyton's energy not to punch Paul right then and there.

"Farkle and Maya will go as friends, but you are going to flirt with her okay?" Paul said.

"What if she flirts back?" Corey said hopefully.

"She won't." Paul said confidently.

"Why am I here?" Olivia questioned.

"You are going to try to ruin Lucas and Riley's date."

"Can I be nice for a change?" She asked.

"Can you shut up for a change?" Paul asked.

"TREAT HER WITH RESPECT." Peyton yelled forcefully.

"Okay pretty lady, no you cannot be nice. So sorry my little puppet."

Peyton scowled.

"Now all of you scram!" I have a show to direct.

"You have hell to direct." Peyton corrected under his breath.

They walked out miserably.

"She doesn't like me." Corey said astounded.

"Don't listen to him." Olivia said soothingly.

"Well, I have to do on a 'date' now." Peyton said.

"See you there guys." Olivia said walking off sadly.

"Let's go." Corey said as they made their way to Riley's apartment.

While all of this was going on, Maya and Riley were in Riley's room, they were laughing and talking and eating chips, typical teenage girl things.

"So... How's cowboy?" Maya joked.

"Lucas is great!" Riley said dreamily. "Maya?" She asked. "Who do you like?"

"Me? No one." Maya said uncomfortably.

"Come on! You can tell me! No one else will hear!"

Little did she know the world was watching. Corey was listening through a headset, hoping that she would say Farkle.

"Welllllll..." Maya squeaked.

"I kind if have this thing... Well... Ugh your gonna laugh."

Corey was getting impatient and so was Riley.

"Spit it out Maya!" Riley encouraged.

"Ugh! I like Farkle okay?!"

Corey's heart fluttered. Riley gazed at her best friend. She was confused. The world jumped a little. Paul stared at Maya in disbelief.

"You. Like. Farkle?" Riley spoke slowly. "The Farkle that you always say you don't like? The one with the haircut that hasn't changed in six years? That Farkle? Or another Farkle?"

"Well who else do we know named Farkle?" Maya asked sheepishly.

Riley laughed.

"I am so happy!" She squeaked.

Maya smiled at her best friend.

"DUDE!" Corey yelled as they walked up Riley's block.

"What?" Peyton said alarmed.

"Are you listening to the show?"

"No... What happened?!"

"Maya likes Farkle."

"Is that good?" Peyton asked.

"Well now I can be romantic with her."

"No, Farkle can. You can't. I feel the same way."

Corey remembered back to the day when Riley admitted to Maya and the whole world that She liked Lucas. Peyton thought it was bittersweet. She liked him, but didn't like _him. _She liked Lucas.

Now Corey felt the same way.

They arrived at The intercom button.

They buzzed themselves in

"Lucas and Farkle!" They yelled.

"Come on up!" Topanga said cheerfully.

Peyton and Corey were nervous. They had every reason to be. Cory Matthews had a bone to pick with these two. And the entire world would be watching.


	4. Chapter 4

Cory Matthews was waiting at the door when Farkle and Lucas knocked.

Cory was one of those dads who did not want his children to grow up. He hadn't even grown up himself. He was especially protective of Riley. Just the thought of his little girl getting older was enough to crush his soul.

He opened the door. "Welcome boys!" He said invitingly.

Farkle and Lucas gulped.

"Why don't we have a little talk in my office?" Cory smiled.

"Why don't I go with you, so if they need a witness they have one!" Topanga added smiling sarcastically.

"So. What are you doing here." Cory questioned suspiciously.

"Well Sir, we were hoping to go to the movies with Maya and Riley." Farkle said happily.

"I was hoping to ask Riley to be my girlfriend at the movie..." Lucas mumbled.

"Ohhhh! Lucas that would be great!" Topanga cooed.

"No! No! It will not be great!" Cory exclaimed.

"Cory! She's fourteen!" Topanga argued.

"She's still my little girl." Cory said.

"She will always be your little girl honey. Give the boy a chance. You see how much she likes him." Topanga tried to reason with her husband.

Cory eyed Farkle and Lucas.

"Whatever you do... He started. Don't hurt my Riley." He said slowly. "That's right... MY Riley."

"Wouldn't dream of it sir." Lucas said politely.

"Mr. Matthews, I know you aren't a legal guardian of Maya, but would it be okay if-"

"You don't have to finish Farkle." Topanga said sweetly.

"You may be Maya's boyfriend."

"NOT MY OTHER LITTLE GIRL!" Cory cried.

Topanga sighed. "CORY!"

"Right sorry. They're in Riley's room. Have fun at your movie." He said sadly.

"Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Matthews!" The boys said as they walked to Riley's room.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" They heard Auggie's little voice from on the living room couch. They giggled a little and walked Into the living room.

"What's up little man?" Lucas said playfully.

"You both wanna date my sister and almost sister?" He questioned.

"Yes." Farkle and Lucas said.

"Are you gonna kiss?" Auggie asked with wide eyes.

"Maybe." Lucas responded.

"EW!" Auggie yelled running around the room.

"Farkle and Maya sitting in a tree! Lucas and Riley sitting in another tree!" He yelled giddily.

Lucas and Farkle laughed at his innocence.

"Have fun!" Auggie yelled. "But not TOO much fun if you know what I mean!"

Lucas and Farkle laughed out loud.

They knocked on Riley's door.

"Guess who?" Lucas said playfully.

Riley opened the door quickly.

"Lucas, hello." She said in her grown up voice. Lucas smiling charmingly.

"Hi Maya." Farkle said.

"Farkle." She answered.

Farkle smiled wryly.

Riley was never good at keeping secrets. She would smile really big, or make up ridiculous lies, and get very nervous.

Riley was smiling from ear to ear.

Maya elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ow!" Riley gritted her teeth.

"So. We were wondering if you wanted to go see a movie." Lucas asked.

"Sure." Maya said.

"What movie?" Riley asked.

"We were thinking If I Stay." Farkle announced.

Maya and Riley looked at each other.

"I get tissues, you get back up mascara." Maya ordered.

The boys laughed.

Maya and Riley got all of their stuff together and walked out the door with Farkle and Lucas

"Ready Olivia?" Paul asked her.

"I'm never ready to be a bad person." She spat.

"Well, off you go!" He said brightly. Olivia rolled her eyes and walked out into the fall breeze.

She asked herself what would happen if she quit. She knew she couldn't do that. It would mess up everything. She wouldn't want to be blamed for the downfall of the century.

She hid behind the scenes of the movie theater set until she got notified Peyton and Corey arrived with Maya and Riley.

She cautiously ran around the back of the set and walked into the scene. She spotted Peyton right away. They were walking into the theater. She nodded at the actor who was supposed to be the manager of the theater, and he let her in quickly.

She sat directly behind Riley and Lucas. She tapped Riley's shoulder.

She really hated this, but it's not like she had a choice.

Riley turned around. Her smile faded.

"I thought they sent out the trash hours ago:" Missy said venomously.

"That explains why you're here." Maya countered, defending her friend.

"Oh please, I'm surprised you could afford this movie." Missy shot back.

"Money can't buy class." Maya growled.

"That explains why you have none." Missy giggled.

"I think we should handle this rationally-" Farkle started.

"Shut it loser." Missy hissed.

"Don't talk to him like that." Maya mumbled.

"What? Your protecting your pathetic little friend? You do know that he's chasing a stupid dream of living happily ever after with you. He's going to fall hard and fast, and poor Maya won't be able to catch him quick enough." Missy said sarcastically.

Farkle looked down sadly. His face crumpled.

That's when Lucas had enough.

"You know what Missy? Get out. Just leave. No one wants you here."

"But baby!"

"Go."

"Grow up!" She shrieked.

Missy stomped out of the theater.

Once she was out of sight, she broke down. She had made Corey cry. She never meant to take it that far. She felt awful.

"GREAT JOB OLIVIA!" Paul echoed.

Olivia ran away in tears.

Meanwhile in the theater, Corey felt worse than he ever had. He was chasing a childish dream. Olivia said Farkle was the one who would fall fast, but Corey realized it was him all along.

Maya looked at him quizzically. She was thinking of ways to cheer her friend up. She felt terrible seeing him hurt the way he did.

"Hey Farkle, you wanna take a walk?" She asked gently.

"But, the movie?" He asked.

"Come on." She took his hand and walked out.

"Riley, you aren't trash. Don't listen to Missy." Lucas whispered into Riley's ear, giving her chills. "I happen to think you would be more of a recyclable."

Riley giggled. Lucas always knew just what to say.

"Shut up!" She mumbled halfheartedly.

The movie started and Riley leaned her head on Lucas' shoulder.

*WARNING SPOILER OF IF I STAY AHEAD*

Mia's brother Teddy reminded Riley of Auggie. He was an adorable little brother. She was ecstatic when she found out that Teddy lived through the crash.

Then when Teddy died, Riley started crying.

She asked herself how she would react if it was Auggie that died.

"Shhh. It's okay." Lucas said wrapping an arm around her.

They stayed like that for the rest if the movie. When the movie ended, Lucas offered to walk Riley home.

They walked hand in hand.

"You were thinking about Auggie, weren't you." Lucas asked gently.

"Yeah. I was. He can be really annoying sometimes, but you gotta remember that he's still my brother. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him." She sniffed.

"I had a question." Lucas said after a while.

"Yeah?" Riley asked.

"Would you want to... Um."

Peyton had no idea how difficult this would be. He could not ask Riley out as Lucas. He wouldn't do that to himself.

"Would you um... Want to go out for Ice cream maybe tomorrow?" He chickened out.

"Sure." Riley said.

"What she said was not true." Maya told Farkle as they walked down the street.

"Yeah it was. You won't ever like me as more of a character." Corey's eyes widened when he realized what he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind."

"No tell me."

"I... I can't."

Corey was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't tell Maya the truth, but he didn't want to make her upset. This television show was ripping him apart.

"Why not?"

"I - I just can't okay?" Corey faltered his words.

"Fine don't tell me. But Farkle, I wanna let you know that I liked you. I expected the truth from you." Maya said disappointed.

"Maya you don't understand-" he started.

"No. I do. You said you would stay by me and you lied. I'm used to it."

Corey grabbed Maya.

"Maya if I could tell you,"

"Save it. See you around."

Maya walked off. Her shoulders shook with sobs.

Corey was mad at himself, Paul, Olivia, hell, he was mad at everything.


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING

"You blew it. You absolutely blew it. You're lucky I don't fire you! I should!" Paul bellowed at Peyton from his office.

"Sir! It wasn't his fault!" Corey argued.

"And you!" Paul shrieked. "You couldn't keep it together! You cannot let your guard down! You almost blew this entire television show!" He fumed.

"Just because we are actors, doesn't mean we don't have feelings." Peyton mumbled.

Paul sighed and closed his eyes. He was stressed.

"I asked you to do one thing Peyton. One. Thing. You couldn't even do it." He shouted.

"You don't understand-" Peyton yelled. "You don't know what it's like to love someone you won't ever be with!" Peyton breathed in realization of what he just said.

Corey's eyes flicked from Peyton to Paul, unaware of what would happen next.

"Peyton, I've never seen anything like this, I don't know what's gonna happen..." He said finally.

Paul sighed.

"Both of you out." He sneered. "Olivia's really the only one I can count on." He muttered rubbing his temples.

Corey and Peyton rose from their seats. Paul walked over to the window overlooking the city.

"Wait." He ordered. Peyton and Corey whipped around. "You both have 24 hours to make things right, or we will stage an accident." Paul explained.

"What do you mean an accident?" Corey asked fretfully.

"I mean, if you don't fix things with these girls and do as I told you, I will stage an accident to kill you both and you will be fired." Paul said calmly. "You won't ever see those girls again. Do you understand me."

"Yes sir." They mumbled.

"Now get out of my sight." Paul snarled.

They walked out numbly.

"COREY!" They looked up and saw Olivia running towards them. "Corey!" She stammered out of breath. "I-I am so so s-sorry!" She cried throwing her arms around Corey and sobbing. "I didn't m-mean it!" She whimpered.

"It's okay." Corey said rubbing Olivia's hair. "Because I have an idea. We are gonna screw this guy over once and for all."

The three teens looked at each other and formed a plan.

"Maya, it's okay." Riley had been telling her friend this for the past half hour. Maya had been sobbing about Farkle. "Shhhh. It's okay." Riley whispered. Suddenly she got an idea. "Maya I will be right back. I promise." She said reassuringly.

Maya was broken. She hadn't felt worse in her life. Not even when her mom showed up a day late to career day, not even when Riley accused her of stealing that locket. None of that compared to the pain of being rejected by someone she thought would always be there for her.

The door opened once again, but Riley was not alone this time. Topanga walked in holding a fresh batch of sugar cookies, Maya's favorite. "Mrs. Matthews, you really didn't need to-" Maya started as she wiped her tears.

"I don't need to, but I will." Topanga beamed at Maya. "So, I heard you had some Farkle problems." Topanga hugged Maya.

"You told her?" Maya groaned to Riley.

"Honey, we don't have soundproof walls, I hear everything." Topanga said lightly. Maya grinned a bit.

"He will come around, Maya." Topanga said comfortingly. "You are beautiful and fun and smart-" she started.

"And loyal and sarcastic and funny." Riley finished smiling.

"If he doesn't see that, then he's not as bright as we pursued him to be." Topanga joked.

Maya chuckled a little. "Thank you Mrs. Matthews." She sighed, crying to compose herself.

"It's Topanga."

Topanga smiled down at Maya. She saw her old friend Shawn Hunter in Maya's eyes. In fact, they looked very similar. They had the same jawline and eye shape. She hadn't seen or heard from Shawn in a while. She smiled inwardly. Shawn had always been a trouble maker, and for as long as she could remember it was always "Cory and Shawn." She saw that in Riley and Maya.

"You girls eat these cookies, I have to make a call." Topanga said abruptly.

"Thanks mom." Riley said as she hugged her mother lovingly.

A few minutes later Auggie walked into Riley's room. Maya and Auggie had never been close. Out of all the Matthews, Maya talked to Auggie the least. However, whenever they talked, Maya always ended up smiling.

"Maya, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing Auggie." She said happily. "Why would you think that Curly Fry?"

Auggie laughed at his nickname.

"Mommy only makes cookies when someone is sad." He informed the astounded blonde.

"It's a girl thing Auggie." Riley said dismissively.

"You think I don't know girls?" Auggie challenged as he jumped on the bed.

The girls laughed at his childish actions.

"I happen to have a girlfriend!" He giggled.

"The one that likes Cheese?" Maya questioned.

"She has a name! It's Ava!" He grinned. "She is this many!" He said holding up six fingers.

"So she's an older woman?" Maya mused.

"Yup!" Auggie yelled as he slid off the bed. "Maya? Why are you sad?" He asked innocently as he ran to give her a hug.

"Farkle hurt my feelings Auggie." She said simply, trying to explain it to the young boy.

"You mean, you thought he cared about you and would always be there, but he wasn't this time?" Auggie asked.

Riley and Maya's eyes widened.

"Auggie. You understand things very well for someone who is this many. Maya said approvingly holding up 5 fingers.

"Feel better Maya!" He sang as he squeezed her fingers and bounced out if the room.

"That kid... Is gonna make history." Maya said in disbelief.

Riley and Maya laughed lightly and ate their cookies in silence.

"So what happened with-" Maya started.

"Hang on." Riley said dully. She walked over to her door and opened it. Her father practically fell into the room.

"DAD!" Riley shrieked.

Maya chuckled.

"I uh..." Cory started.

Riley narrowed her eyes.

"Okay. I'll leave." Cory said quickly.

"No, Mr. Matthews, wait." Maya said.

"Yes Maya?"

"Why were you eves dropping?"

"I needed all the details so I could kill Farkle once for every time be hurt you today." Cory explained calmly, as if it wasn't murderous.

Maya eyes him suspiciously.

"I don't want my little girls growing up. My motives are completely selfish." Cory defended.

"I don't think they are Mr. Matthews." Maya smirked.

Cory walked out sheepishly.

"He loves you. We all do." Riley assured her friend. Maya couldn't be happier. The world was content, but how long would the happiness last?

OKAY I KNOW ITS A LITTLE SHORT, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HUGE I PROMISE!


	6. Chapter 6

"RILEY GET OUT OF HERE!"

Sirens blared. Flames erupted out of the windows. Riley ran out sobbing and flew down the stairs. The entire apartment was a confused and scary mess.

"LUCAS?" Riley screamed once she got outside, trying to see over the fire. "FARKLE?" She yelled.

"Auggie?" She cried.

"Missy?" She whimpered.

"Riley it's no use... They're gone."

30 MINUTES EARLIER

"Honey!" Topanga yelled. "Farkle and Lucas are here!"

Maya glanced at Riley nervously.

"Send them in mom!" Riley called.

A minute later, the boys were standing in front of them.

"Well?" Riley said expectantly. Maya looked down. Her tears made trails down her face.

Farkle walked over to her and sat down next to her. He pulled her into a hug gently.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair. "I'm so sorry Maya."

She looked up at him.

"Farkle thinks you look beautiful."

Maya blushed.

"Okay. This is the weirdest and cutest thing I have ever seen ever..." Riley muttered to Lucas.

"Clearly, you haven't looked in a mirror lately." He smiled back.

Riley's eyes widened in realization of what her crush just said. She blushed deep red.

"Hey cowboy... KISS HER ALREADY." Maya hissed.

Lucas leaned down and kissed Riley lightly. She giggled.

Cory decided to walk in at that moment. He saw Farkle and Maya cuddled by the windowsill and Riley's face inches from Lucas'.

"BOYS!" He screamed running out of the room.

The four teens looked at each other and bursted out laughing.

Topanga appeared at the door looking nervous.

"Mom he's fine-" Riley said referring to her father's outburst.

"You have a visitor honey." Topanga cut her off. Missy stepped out from behind her.

"Hi!" She said shyly.

Topanga remembered all of her daughters rants about Missy Bradford, how she was out to get her. She wasn't sure how to feel about this unexpected visit.

"Can I talk to you guys?" She asked.

Maya's eyes narrowed on her enemy. She thought of all the things she could say to this nasty human being, she could throw every insult back in her ugly face.

"Sure." Farkle interrupted Maya's thoughts.

Maya looked up at Farkle urgently. Her eyes whispered "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

He looked back and his eyes said "trust me."

Maya nodded.

"Okay, well I will go get some snacks!" Topanga said brightly as she scurried away.

"Missy." Riley greeted.

"I have something to tell you guys." Missy stuttered.

Peyton and Farkle nodded at her. Their plan was officially put into action.

"I am not really Missy, and they aren't really Lucas and Farkle." Olivia said slowly.

"Then who the hell are you?" Maya asked.

"I am Olivia."

"I am Peyton."

"Corey."

Riley looked at Maya. They bursted out laughing.

"YOU ARE SO FUNNY!" They giggled.

"We are serious." Corey said.

"We need you to come with us."

"Where? To ride ponies and unicorns over rainbows _corey_?" Maya said sarcastically.

Suddenly their headsets beeped.

"You are going to wish you didn't do that." Paul's voice boomed. "Say your goodbyes. We have a death to stage!" He barked.

"Riley, Maya. Get out Of here. Get out save yourselves now." Peyton said frantically.

"You're joking. Knock it off." Riley said slowly.

"Get out Maya!" Corey yelled. "Get their family out of here Olivia!"

Suddenly an explosion went off from the living room.

Screams echoed from the kitchen.

"MOM! DAD!" Riley screamed running from her room into a full on fire.

"AUGGIE!" Maya screamed.

"GET OUT! WE WILL FIND THEM. SAVE YOURSELVES NOW!" Olivia shrieked.

Maya sprinted to the door.

"RILEY COME ON!" Maya yelled.

"NO!" Riley screamed. "NOT WITHOUT MY FAMILY!"

Maya looked back at her friends. Farkle looked at her pleadingly.

"Please!" He choked. The smoke was affecting his asthma. Maya couldn't watch. She slipped out the door and sobbed all the way down the stairs.

"AUGGIE!" Riley screamed.

She didn't see him.

She ran back into the living room. Her parents were by the door. Her mother had a huge burn on her face and was fading fast. Her father was limping towards them.

"NOW IS YOUR LAST SHOT!" Peyton screamed. The door was getting engulfed with flames.

"ALL OF YOU OUT!"

"WHAT ABOUT AUGGIE?!" Riley screamed through sobs. "WHAT ABOUT YOU?!"

Farkle was on the floor breathing heavily.

"We will find him! Get out now!" Olivia yelled. Cory rushed Topanga out of the room, she had fainted.

"RILEY GET OUT OF HERE!"

Sirens blared. Flames erupted out of the windows. Riley ran out sobbing and flew down the stairs. The entire apartment was a confused and scary mess.

"LUCAS?" Riley screamed once she got outside, trying to see over the fire.

"FARKLE?" She yelled.

"Auggie!" She cried.

"Missy?" She whimpered.

"Riley it's no use... They're gone."


	7. Chapter 7

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY

"Well Mr. And Mrs. Matthews, I am happy to say that your son made it out alive. He has severe lung damage and hit his head awfully hard. He has a burn across his left cheek, and many bruises." A medic said. "But, he is in a coma. It is his decision wether or not to wake up."

Riley was never one to cry loudly. Tears involuntarily streamed down her face. Cory's eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Topanga had a bandage on her cheek and her lip was bloody. Maya was sobbing into her hand trying to remain strong.

"Can we see him?" Topanga asked weakly.

"Yes you may. But it is immediate family only." The doctor said eyeing Maya.

"It's okay. I'll stay back." She said wearily.

"She's immediate family. Blood or not." Cory said forcefully.

"Sir, I cannot allow-"

"Get out of my way." Cory spat angrily.

The medic decided not to argue.

They walked into a lonely room in the pediatric section if the hospital. Auggie was hooked up to many machines. Topanga choked back a sob when she realized he wasn't breathing on his own.

"My baby." She whispered. Cory ushered Maya and Riley out to give his wife privacy.

"We go in separately." He said solemnly.

"Auggie. You have to listen to me honey. I know you don't like to very much, but this is extremely important. You have to wake up. You're only this many." Topanga said, holding up five fingers. And chuckling a little. "I know it's a lot to ask of a little guy like you, but you have to do it for Mommy, Daddy and Riley and Maya. We will wait as long as it takes... Even when you're this many." Topanga said holding up ten fingers. "Besides, who am I going to bake cookies with? Or watch Mr. Googly with? I love you." She whispered as she kissed her son's head. She walked out as her body shook with sobs.

Cory went in next.

"Oh Auggie. You're my little man. You're my super spy. We are the men of the house. You're a good little guy. You have to wake up. For daddy. I can't face three girls alone you know!" Cory laughed. "I love you buddy." He walked out silently.

If Auggie died now, he wouldn't ever become a man, fall in love, graduate high school, have a girlfriend, or get married. He would die a boy. Cory let a tear slide down his cheek.

Riley stood up slowly. She walked into the room silently, afraid of what she would see.

"Hey buddy." She said lightly. "Remember that time, when you performed close up magic with daddy? Or sang Italian opera? Or was daddy's little man? You have to wake up little guy. You're the only Auggie I have! I love you, no matter how annoying you are! Please wake up soon buddy." Riley felt a wave of regret wash over her. She should have treated Auggie better. She cried into her hands.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. After a few moments the machines started beeping frantically. Auggie was turning blue.

"NURSE!" Riley screamed.

"Someone! Anyone! Help!" She shrieked. Doctors ran in and wheeled Auggie out as fast as they could.

"Internal bleeding, ruptured spleen." She heard a doctor say frantically.

She fell to the floor in a heap and sobbed.

The next week was awful for the Matthew's family. Lucas, Farkle, and Missy were gone. No one had seen or heard from them. Auggie still had not woken up, and he wasn't allowed any visitors. Alan and Amy stopped by frequently, hoping their grandson could be saved. Morgan and Eric stopped by with their children often as well. Joshua, Cory's younger brother visited the hospital everyday. Even Mr. Feeney, Cory's old history teacher dropped by the hospital. Everyone was losing hope in the Matthew's family. However, there was one Hart that still had a little hope shining.

One week and 3 days after the accident, Auggie was allowed visitors again. "Maya I believe we were up to you." Cory said.

"Oh no, your family should really see him. I will go in after." Maya promised.

Cory always thought Maya was independent. She took care of herself. She didn't accept help often. He was realizing that she took care if everyone around her as well. She was becoming her full potential.

Alan and Amy went in first. "Hey buddy!" Alan said. "You gotta wake up! Nap time is over sleepy head!" He laughed lightly. Alan loved children.

"Hey honey. We want you to know we love you very much. We miss you and hope you are okay in there. Get well Auggie." Amy said as she kissed her grandson'a curls.

She smiled. Cory had given his son curls.

Next, it was Eric and Morgan and all of Auggie's little cousins that went in. They brought him presents and balloons and streamers to decorate the room.

"This room is kind if depressing, kid. We thought we would help out a little." Eric had told him.

Joshua went in after that and reminded Auggie of all he great memories they had shared, like Skiing in the Catskills, when Riley fell on her butt 16 times, or their last dude sleepover, when they duct taped Riley to her bed.

Mr. Feeney visited last.

"Mr. Matthews, you are a tough little boy. Just like your father. Keep fighting kid."

Finally, around eight at night, everyone had left.

"Go ahead Maya." Cory urged.

Maya walked in softly.

"Hey kid." She whispered. "Look, I know we didn't really know each other as well as I would have liked, but you're a pretty smart kid. You know that nothing I could say could wake you up. So, I'm going to sing it to you." She said.

She sang a verse from the song Stay With Me. Auggie and her had always sang this song obnoxiously in the car together. Maya could sing, no one knew it.

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No it's not a good look, _

_Gain some self control. _

Maya couldn't go on. She looked at the face of an angel. He didn't deserve to die. She spoke the words of her favorite song, Tears of an angel.

_So hold on_

_Be strong_

_Everyday on we'll go_

_I'm here, dont you fear_

_Little one dont let go_

_Oh._

_Dont let go_

_Oh._

_Dont let go_

_Oh._

She looked up. "Hey! I know You can hear me!" She whispered. "You have to give this kid a chance, You just have to. He's only five, he's hardly met the world. You can't do that to him." Tears were in her eyes. "You can hear me I can feel it. You've been there when I didn't deserve You there. Please." She whispered. "Please."

THIS IS FROM THE NEW FOX SHOW RED BAND SOCIETY I DID NOT HAVE THIS IDEA.

She got an idea. She asked the front desk for grey masking tape. The clerk have her an odd look but handed it over. She ran back to Auggie's room and opened the curtains. She taped a bunch of letters together and stuck them to the window.

_Send Pizza to room 4567 _

Thirty minutes passed and 5 pizzas were already delivered. By 9:30, Auggie's room was littered with pizza.

Maya climbed over to Auggie and dangled a piece of pizza over is nose.

"Wake up already!" She laughed.

Cory walked in and was confused.

"Mr. Matthews, I can explain..." She said nervously. Cory looked to the window to what Maya did. He walked over to her and hugged her. He cried and cried. Maya was the most amazing teen girl he knew.

He thanked Maya and kissed her head. He walked out quietly.

"I love you Curly Fry." She whispered.

Auggie stirred. Maya's eyes widened. His small eyelids fluttered.

"I love you too maya." He whispered. Maya ran out to get Mr. And Mrs. Matthews and Riley. She ran into the waiting room.

"Guys! You won't-" she frowned. A man in a suit was eyeing her.

"I am sorry to inform you that Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar, and Missy Bradford are dead." Riley's eyes filled with tears. Maya sank down into the ground.

"No." She whispered. Thoughts of Farkle flooded her brain. He couldn't be gone. She can't be alone.

"Cory!" A voice echoed down the hall.

"SHAWN!" Cory yelled.

Shawn arrived in front of the group. His eyes widened when he saw Maya.

"Maya?"

"How do you know me?" Maya asked, suddenly frightened as she rose from the floor.

"Maya- I- I am your d- dad."

WOAH MAJOR PLOT TWIST. AUGGIE LIVED! I COULDN'T POSSIBLY KILL HIM OFF! THAT WOULD BE TERRIBLE. SCHOOL STARTS ON THURSDAY FOR ME, SO UPDATES WONT BE AS FREQUENT. THANKS SO MUCH!

-KELSEY :)


	8. Chapter 8

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY!

"My father left when I was six." Maya said flatly.

"Please Maya." Shawn begged.

"Cory, Topanga, Riley." She said. "Auggie is awake." They rushed into the hospital room.

"You aren't my dad. My dad is gone." Maya spoke slowly, hoping it wasn't true.

Shawn pulled out a baby picture of a little girl with blonde hair. She was laughing.

"I know you have the other half." Shawn said firmly.

Maya breathed. She took her phone out of the case and lifted up a torn picture. Her mother had told her that it was her father. She fit it into the picture Shawn had. It fit perfectly.

She gasped.

"Dad? You aren't imaginary?" She breathed.

"Yeah, about that..."

She cut him off with a hug.

Her happiness slipped away quickly.

"W-why did you leave us?" She accused.

"I can't tell you right now, but when we get back to Cory's apartment, I will explain everything." Shawn reassured her.

"Fine." She sighed.

Paul paced around his office. His eyebrows were furrowed in anger.

"Send them in." He spat at his assistant.

Soon after, Peyton, Corey, and Olivia walked in.

"Is Auggie alive?"

"Are they okay?"

"How are they?"

They all asked.

"SHUT UP!" Paul roared.

"They're our friends. We should know." Corey gritted through his teeth.

"They aren't your friends. They never were. They don't even know you exist. They can't love you." Paul retorted.

"Stop it!" Peyton roared.

"What's that I see? Your Riley is in her apartment. Her window is shut."

"I'll open it." Peyton said flatly.

"I'm sorry, but it's locked."

"I'll text her."

"Her phone is dead."

"Riley!" He shouted.

"Oh, and there is another boy in your place, called boyfriend."

"STOP! PLEASE STOP IT!" Peyton cried desperately.

"STOP!" Olivia wailed.

"Oh and Corey, about your precious Maya."

"No!"

"She will be dead in a week. Don't try to find her. We are already having her being taken great care of."

"Let her go." Corey growled.

"Let me think... No."

"YOU CAN'T!" Corey screamed.

Olivia was hopeless. She hated seeing her friends in such pain.

"Why?" She croaked.

"Because I can." Paul growled deviously.

Three days later, the Matthews family arrived home.

"I would like to talk to Maya." Shawn said.

Topanga nodded and ushered everyone out.

"Why did you leave?" Maya whispered.

"Shut up."

"What?" She gasped.

"Shut up. I'm taking you somewhere Corey will never ever find you. Say goodbye Maya."

The last thing Maya remembered was a man taking off a friendly faced mask while she tried to scream.

She woke up in a dark room. She remembered meeting her dad earlier, but she had no idea what was real and what was pretend.

"Hello?" She croaked.

"Maya." Hissed a voice.

"Who are you?" Maya asked, suddenly terrified.

"My name is Paul. I control the world around you." The evil man smiled.

"Where is Shawn? My dad?"

"He was never here. He doesn't love you. No one does. Your pathetic friend _Farkle_ never loved you, and neither did Riley.

"How do you know them?" Maya shrieked. She was flailing her arms. She was overcome by fear.

"Hush Maya. If you listen to me, you will not get hurt."

"Never."

"The hard way it is." Paul hissed.

WARNING THIS ISNT TOO BAD, YET A LITTLE VIOLENT. IF YOU GET SCARED OR ARE YOUNG SKIP THIS SECTION.

Paul took out a lead pipe from a pile of burning coals.

"No!" Maya whimpered.

Paul stuck the pipe to her skin. She shrieked in pain. Her skin was on fire.

"STOP!" She wailed.

"More?" Paul mused.

He took out a handkerchief and pulled it in front of her eyes. He tied her to an old mattress.

"STOP! PLEASE!"

Maya screamed.

"CORY! TOPANGA! SHAWN!" She wailed. "FARKLE?!"

"He's dead you idiot!" Paul growled. He kicked Maya in the ribs seven times. He punched her jaw.

Maya was sobbing.

"Someone help me." She whispered.

"Alright. Enough for today. Things will only get worse the more you resist. Paul growled. He slapped her face.

He walked out the door and locked it.

Visions of what horrible things this man could do swam in Maya's mind. She was panicking.

"HELP!" Maya screamed over and over until her throat was raw. She was still tied to the mattress. She threw her head back. It was useless. She wept silently.

"Maya?" A voice called out from the darkness.

"Farkle?"

OKAY SO I AM REALLY SORRY, I DIDNT UPDATE EARLIER BUT I WAS SO BUSY. SCHOOL JUST STARTED SO I AM SUPER STRESSED. EXPECT UPDATES EVERY WEEKEND OR EVERY FEW WEEKS. I WILL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN. THANKS GUYS!


	9. Chapter 9

Riley paced around her room nervously. She hoped that Maya would get the heart to heart conversation she always wanted with her father. She suddenly realized that her friends were dead. Farkle, the boy who adored her always no matter what, gone. Lucas, the love of her life was gone forever. She wept silently. Finally, after about thirty minutes, her father rushed into her room.

"Daddy!" Riley yelled wiping her tears. Her father looked panicked and urgent. "What's wrong?" She asked nervously.

"Maya... Is gone."

"That's insane. She probably just went out for ice cream or something with Shawn." She said offhandedly.

"No. She's gone." Her father said slowly.

"Read this."

Hello, Matthews family.

My name is Paul Smith. I have taken Maya to a place where you will never find her, so don't bother looking for her. She will be dead in four days. Your friend, Shawn was never with you at the hospital, or at all. He isn't even Maya's father. I was pretending to be him, so you would trust me. Riley will be next to die, then Auggie and so forth. You cannot escape me or the world around you. The clock is ticking.

Peyton had been watching the television show on his couch at home. His eyes widened. He had to save Riley, Maya, and their family. He got up and grabbed his coat. He didn't know where he was going, but knew what he had to do.

"Daddy?" Riley whispered. Cory looked at his daughter, his face full of despair. He sighed and hugged her tightly.

"Farkle?" Maya asked into the darkness the next morning. She had whispered his name into the darkness since Paul left. She was desperate. She needed him.

"Maya!" Farkle exclaimed, running frantically around the room.

"Shhh!" Maya warned. "Where am I?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I can get our location in a few seconds."

"Farkle, I thought you were dead." Maya whispered as he pressed a few buttons on his phone.

"I am. But Corey isn't."

"Cory is at his apartment with his family." Maya said as if it was obvious.

"No. I am Corey. Corey Folgelmanis." Corey said slowly.

"Farkle, this is no time to be confusing." Maya warned.

"Maya I am serious. I am an actor in a television show about Riley, you, and Riley's family. Farkle is just a character."

"Character." Maya whispered. "That's what you meant a week or so ago, when you said you couldn't tell me why you would just be a character to me." Maya exclaimed in wonder.

"You are smarter than people give you credit for." Corey mumbled.

"Did you get a location yet?" Maya asked impatiently.

"We are under the Empire State Building." Corey said.

"Wow." Maya said. She realized suddenly that she was still tied to the bed. She blushed, hoping it was too dark to see her face. Corey noticed how awkward the situation was.

"I uh, would untie you, but then Paul would know and uh..."

"I know." Maya said quickly. "So are you anything like Farkle?" She asked awkwardly.

"Please, I just found our remote location using technology. What do you think?"

"You're a bit more sarcastic I see." Maya said smiling inward.

"Eh, you rub off on me." Corey said happily.

Suddenly footsteps were echoing down the hall.

"Hide!" Maya hissed. Corey ran behind a thick pole.

"Well, well, well. Another day gone." Paul said slickly as he slipped into the room. "Are you ready to cooperate?"

Maya weighed her options. She could do whatever he said and not get hurt, or stand her ground and be strong.

She was never one to back down. So, this was not an exception.

"It depends. Are you ready to accept the fact that you won't get me to do what you want?" Maya countered cunningly.

"You never learn Maya." Paul hissed.

He grabbed her hair and slapped her face.

Maya flinched, but didn't let the pain get to her. She bit his hand hard. Beads of blood appeared on his hand.

"You little bitch." Paul snarled. He got on top of her and dragged his fingernails down her neck enough to draw blood. Maya whimpered.

Corey peeked out from behind the pole. He saw the scene and rage boiled inside him. Paul had put Maya through hell. Corey had enough.

Paul began running his hands on Maya's chest.

"Stop it!" Maya cried. She had never felt so violated.

Slowly, Paul unbuttoned Maya's top one by one. Panicked, Maya started screaming at the top if her lungs.

"No one can hear you sweetheart."

"I can." Corey slipped out of the darkness and slammed a lead pipe into Paul's knee. Paul grunted and went to punch Corey's eye, but he was too quick. Corey pulled out a baseball bat from behind him.

"No no no." Corey jeered.

Paul's eyes widened. He scoffed "You wouldn't dare Corey. She doesn't love you. She never did. She never will." Corey's arms relaxed. He looked to Maya who was in tears. Her muffled screams rang in his ears.

"I DO!" She tried to scream. It came out as "MHPH!"

Corey's eyes showed defeat for a second. Then he realized that if he saved her, maybe she would love him.

"Why do you keep trying?" Paul jeered. "Just give up your little princess. She will die anyway. And you will die without her." Corey was becoming weaker. The images of Paul's words danced through his head. While he was distracted, Paul jumped up and pinned him to the ground. Corey spit in his eye and kicked his stomach. Paul was forced upwards and smacked into the corner. Corey raised the bat over his head.

"She might not love me, by that doesn't mean I don't care about her."

He brought The bat down into Paul's chest. Paul fell to the floor. While he was down, Corey smacked his back hard enough to make him unconscious.

"MAYA!" Corey yelled running over to the bed. He untied her hastily.

Maya has tears of despair and joy in her eyes.

"Th-thank you C-Corey." She whispered faintly.

"Let's go." Corey breathed as he hugged her. Paul clearly wasn't dead, but he was stirring. Corey lifted Maya up and carried her out the door. He made sure to step on Paul's back.

When they left Paul slowly regained consciousness. He sat up.

"They all must die."


	10. Chapter 10

Riley laid on her bed in deep thought. Maya had been gone for six days. If they didn't do something, she would be dead the next day. Riley shuddered at the thought of Maya being dead. Farkle was gone, Lucas too. She was even upset with Missy's disappearance. If Maya was gone, she would not have anyone left. She sobbed silently and looked up when there was a tap on her window. She glanced at the night sky beyond her window. It was the only thing she could see.

"Stupid pigeons." She muttered.

She walked over to her mirror and began wiping the mascara off of her cheeks.

"Come home Maya!" She whispered. "I need you. I miss you."

"Missed you too little plant." Riley whipped around to her window. Maya was sitting on the ledge just like old times. Tears of joy filled Riley's eyes. She ran over to the sill and went to hug Maya.

Right as Maya was in her grasp, Riley woke with a start. She was sitting in her bed crying. She looked to the window, and saw the same window she was looking out of for the past week. No Maya, no excitement. She groaned and sat up.

The seventh day. Maya could already be dead. She walked into the kitchen sadly.

Her father looked at her wearily. He woke up with the same dreading feeling. Topanga was rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Why hasn't Maya been here?" Auggie asked innocently. "She hasn't been here in forever!"

"You got that right Auggie." Riley muttered.

After a few minutes of eating in silence she muttered "I am taking a walk." Blandly.

"To where?" Topanga questioned. She remembered the letter. Riley would be gone next. The Paul man could be lurking anywhere.

"Just to Central Park." Riley replied.

"Be back in two hours and take your phone." Cory instructed.

Riley trudged to her room and put on leggings and a long sleeved sweater. She grabbed her phone and walked to the door.

"See you later!" Cory called from the kitchen. A little voice in his head said "maybe not."

It took her three minutes to reach the park. She saw all of the little kids and it reminded her of the times when her and Maya used to run around and play tag near the duck pond. She remembered back to the day when she met Maya.

She was a little six year old girl sitting on a swing. Her brown hair was floating and she was giggling and flying. She saw another little girl with blonde hair. She was walking towards the duck pond with a loaf of bread. Riley jumped off the swing with a bounce. She cautiously walked around the the slide and peered at the strange little girl. She tiptoed around and stood behind a pole over looking the pond.

"I see you." The blonde girl said without turning around. Riley jumped and tried to hide her small frame behind the pole.

"Why are you hiding?" The blonde girl asked.

"You look interesting." Riley's vocabulary was advanced.

"You talk funny." The blonde girl giggled. "I am Maya. Who are you?" She said as she finally turned around.

Riley studied her face. She was pale with light blue eyes and pink cheeks.

"I am Riley. I like Ducks too." She said pointing to a baby duck. She stood beside the blonde girl. They both were tiny, but Riley was a bit taller.

"I don't like the Ducks." Maya said plainly.

"Then why are you feeding them?" Riley asked.

"My Daddy didn't like me. He still fed me." Maya replied. "Here." She said and stuffed a piece of bread into Riley's hand.

"Thanks." Riley said.

Riley returned to her real life. She went to sit on a swing. She looked down sadly. She missed her friends. She missed Lucas' overall perfectness, Maya's funny nature and Farkle's care. She remembered back to the day when she met Farkle with Maya.

They had been around eight years old. Riley and Maya used to have super secret meetings underneath a small water bridge near the park. One day, they were talking about which was better. Sweet or Salty foods.

"Pretzels and chips are much better than chocolate and cookies!" Maya giggled.

"But what about Ice cream, or Kit Kat bars?!" Riley argued back while laughing.

"Ladies, if I may, I think both sweet and salty are equally delicious."

The little girls turned around slowly. They saw a boy dressed in a collared shirt and a sweater over it. He was wearing tan, ironed pants.

"Your hair looks like a coconut." Maya observed.

"Why thank you." He said as he flipped his hair. "Your hair looks like honey." The boy replied sweetly.

Maya put a hand to her hair.

"What's your name?" Riley asked quizzically.

"Farkle." The boy replied with a grin. "What names go with your pretty faces?" He said innocently.

"I am Riley!" Riley smiled.

"Maya." The blonde muttered. Eyeing Farkle up and down.

"May I join you?" Farkle asked eagerly.

"SURE!" Riley gushed.

"Wait wait wait." Maya said. "I already have a weird friend." She groaned.

"Now you have two pretty lady."

"Oh no." Maya sighed.

Riley giggled.

Riley missed the days where no one cared about anything except who won a game of CandyLand. She rose up from the swing when she felt a tug on her sweater. She froze. Another tug pulled her into the bushes.

She screamed until a hand clapped over her mouth.

"SHHH!" A voice whispered in the darkness.

"LUCAS?!"

"MAYA HURRY!" Corey yelled as they crossed the busy streets of New York.

"IM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN. MY BURN HURTS!" Maya yelled.

They got to the other side and Corey panted.

"Sorry I forgot." He said meekly.

"It's fine." Maya breathed. "Where are we going?"

"To the Matthews, but we have to take out a few cameras first."

"Wait what?!"

"HEY!" Corey yelled. All of the people on the streets looked at him.

"Yeah! All of you guys! Take out as many cameras as you can if you want to help Maya!" The people flooded all around the streets throwing shoes at lamp posts and other weird places.

"What are they doing?!" Maya yelled after Corey who had started running.

"They are extras in this television show that you are on. They are destroying the camera footage so we can get to the Matthews' apartment." Corey yelled back.

They made it onto the Subway and were headed for the Matthews' apartment.

"How did I not know about this? Why didn't you tell me?" Maya asked quietly.

"You know Paul? He is the director. I work for him. I wasn't allowed to. He would have hurt you. I'm so sorry." Corey whispered, not daring to look into Maya's eyes.

"Its okay. You were only trying to protect me." Maya mumbled.

Minch by inch, Corey began leaning in slowly. Maya tilted her head and her lips met his.

"AHEM?" Both teens looked up

"oh no."


	11. Chapter 11

"LUCAS?" Riley yelled as a hand was removed from her mouth. Just seconds ago, she had been pulled into a bush by her sweater.

"Riley you have to listen to me. My name is not Lucas. My name is Peyton Meyer. You are trapped in a television show about your life with your family and Maya. You have to get out of here while you can. Get out. Get out now. Leave. The television show headquarters are at the top of the Empire State Building. If you shut them down, you win."

"Lucas... I mean... Peyton... YOU ARE INSANE! I am not in a television show. Everything is real! I am normal in a normal world." Riley sputtered.

"Is this normal to you?" Peyton pressed a button on his watch. "Look." He pointed through the bushes.

Every person on the street froze in their positions. He pressed another button. They all did the Chicken Dance in sync. He pressed one more button and they all recited the Gettysburg Address.

"Riley, you have to believe me." Peyton pleaded.

Riley looked at Peyton with sad eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

All of a sudden, sirens went off. Peyton's eyes went wide.

"Get out of here Riley. Go home. Leave before you get hurt."

Peyton crawled away into the grass and sprinted for the subway. Riley watched him as he got dragged into a black vehicle. There Was shouting and she saw Peyton get knocked unconscious.

"PEYTON!" She screamed.

Men threw Peyton into the trunk. The vehicle drove away toward the Empire State Building.

"No." She gasped.

She got up and sprinted towards her apartment.

She had to save him. She had to save herself.

Maya and Corey were startled by a man clearing his throat on the subway car. They stopped kissing and looked at him.

"Uh oh." Corey breathed.

"Nice to see you again." Paul hissed.

"Corey..." Maya's heart pounded.

"It's ok. I beat his ass once, I can do it again." Corey murmured.

"I am not here to hurt you. I am after your pathetic friend Riley now. I heard she was going to save Peyton at headquarters." He smirked.

"Not if we get there first." Corey snarled. The doors opened to their stop.

"See you soon!" Paul sung merrily.

They ran up the street . They finally reached the apartment building.

"FARKLE!" Corey screamed into the intercom button.

"Come on up!" Topanga yelled.

Minutes later, Corey stood in the doorway of the Matthews house. Maya stepped out from behind him.

"MAYA!" The family yelled as they went to hug the girl.

"Are you hurt?"

"Oh my! That burn!"

"What happened to your neck?"

"We don't have much time." Corey said as he fiddled with his phone.

"Farkle... I thought you were dead..." Topanga asked slowly. She hadn't even thought about that when she let him up.

"My name is Corey Folgelmanis. I am an actor in a television show about your life and Maya's life. A man named Paul is the director of this show. He controls everything around you. We have to get to the Empire State Building as soon as we can. He has Peyton and Riley captive."

"Wait wait wait." Cory said. "Farkle, this is insane." He said.

"Oh really?" Corey turned on the TV. The Matthews television was wired not to stream the television show. Corey plugged his phone into a cord and pressed a few buttons.

All of a sudden, a colorful theme song started playing.

I've been waitin'

For a day like this to come

Struck like lightnin'

My heart's beating like a drum

On the edge of something wonderful

Face to face with changes

What's it all about?

Life is crazy

But I know I can work it out

Cause' I got you to live it with me

I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world

Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn

I'm singing oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh

I've got a ticket to the top of the sky

I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life

I'm singing oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh

Take on the world.

Take on the world.

Take on the world.

Take on the world.

Take on the world.

Take on the world.

Images of Riley, Maya, Cory, Topanga, and Auggie floated across the screen. Corey's picture appeared too, with his name underneath. Lucas did as well, but Peyton Meyer was his name.

"Now do you believe me?" Corey questioned.

"TO THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING!" Auggie yelled.

"Not without Riley." Topanga said.

"Good thing I'm here." Riley stepped into the doorway.

"Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

HEY GUYS!

I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! IT HAS BEEN A CRAZY COUPLE OF WEEKS AND I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY. I HOPE THIS WILL MAKE UP FOR IT!

NOW... THE STORY.

OF COURSE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY.

Peyton's eyes slowly opened. Once he adjusted to the stange light, he saw Olivia. She was in a black hood and leggings. His eyes filled with joy. Then, Olivia gave him a darting look as if to tell him to be quiet. He closed his eyes again once more.

"Is he awake?" A voice barked.

"Not yet sir." Olivia's voice shook with fear.

"My dear... I think you are lying." The voice echoed back. Footsteps were nearing the table Peyton was laying on. His heart raced. He tensed up.

Olivia shook violently.

A long finger pushed into the bump on Peyton's head. They had knocked him out with a frying pan.

It took all of his energy not to yell out.

"See? I t-told you s-sir." Olivia whispered.

"Shut up!" The voice yelled. The footsteps walked back to their previous location. Peyton let out a small breath.

"I'll be right back." The voice snarled. "Don't get any ideas girly."

A door shut loudly, making Peyton jump slightly.

"Peyton!" Olivia sighed as she went to hug him. He pushed her off.

"You kidnapped me!" He snapped, sitting up abruptly, then immediately regretting it with the wave of dizziness that came upon him.

"It wasn't my choice!" Olivia whispered back.

"How do I know?" Peyton asked bitterly.

"Because I am your friend. I thought you knew that." She replied angrily.

Peyton sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry." He breathed.

"Well I can't blame you. You can't trust anyone around here." Olivia murmured.

"Who was that guy?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. He has a mask on and gloves and everything." Olivia said.

The door opened once again, making both the teens jump.

"They're on their way."

"Let's go...MAYA!" Riley yelled after she stepped through the door. The girls hugged.

"I hate to break this up, I really do, but if we have any chance of winning, we have to go... Like, now." Corey said sheepishly.

"Come on!" Auggie yelled, dragging Topanaga out the door.

"Hang on honey. I have an idea."

Topanga opened a hatch behind a picture frame. She pressed a few keys in the key pad. She pulled out a chained necklace from under her shirt. Attached to it was a small key. She inserted the key into the key hole and the hatch opened.

"In case of emergencies, your father and I have had a few... Things behind this door."

She pulled out inflammable jumpsuits and a few other gadgets.

"Your uncle Shawn is a spy. He made a few... donations." Cory explained.

Riley held x-Ray vision glasses and a stun gun laser in her hands.

"Oh I am a bad girl." She laughed.

Maya held an invisibility cloak and a small purse filled with little explosive robots.

Auggie put "strong man" gloves on his hands and flexed.

Topanga held a laser lipstick and oil spill capsules.

Cory strapped on jet pack boots and an explosive watch.

Corey strapped on a zero gravity belt on.

Cory and Topanaga packed a few more things in fanny packs.

"Come on! The fanny packs ruin the entire effect!" Maya whined.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Paul stepped out of the elevator to the top floor of his office. He entered the room where Peyton was staying in.

"Good to see you again." He said venomously.

"Sadly I can't say the same thing." Peyton snapped.

"Well, your pathetic little friends are on their way to save you. I hope they don't run into any trouble on the way."

Paul cackled evilly.

"No." Peyton whispered.

OK SO I USED INSPIRATION FROM ROWAN BLANCHARD'S ROLE IN SPY KIDS 4! I DIDNT PLAN THAT, IT JUST KIND OF HAPPENED! ANYWAY, YOU MIGHT EXPECT AN UPDATE EITHER MONDAY OR NEXT WEEKEND. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS REALLY FUN TO WRITE! SEE YOU SOON!


End file.
